Snake bites
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: Betty and Jughead are done and she needs a distraction and a ride. Sweetpea comes at just the right time. Betty X Sweetpea because there deffinatly isn't enough and this will tide you over untill everyone gets their head out of their a*s
1. Chapter 1

Jughead had walked back into the bar and the few people coming and going had secede leaving Betty alone, standing in the cold next to a bunch of bikes she didn't know the owners of.

She didn't move her footing, just her arms to guard her from the cold, in almost ten minutes. She felt the tears pricking at her eyes but she didn't wanna cry in the parking lot for the biggest gang hang out she knew of. She had to find a way home and she knew her mom and Jughead were no longer options.

She stood there thinking for a few minutes more when someone sauntered out of the doors. He was tall, dark haired, and had the signature tattoo on his neck proudly displayed for the world to see. She hadn't noticed him until he had come to stand right in front of her. She lifted her head to see his face looking right back at her but he wasn't looking at her eyes or mouth but just slightly lower. On any other day she'd make a show of it, yelling at him and all that, but right that moment she wasn't up for any of that.

He looked at her face a moment after she lifted her head and smirked, a slight smirk but a smirk none the less.

"Would you mind it much if I could make my way to my bike?" He said when she didn't move.

She bowed her head and mumbled a sorry moving over so he could reach his vehicle.

"So what's a girl like you doing standing alone outside of a notorious gang bar?" He looked her up and down before landing his eyes back on hers.

"Just waiting? What's someone like you doing here?" The minute it left her mouth she knew she'd fucked up. He was obviously there the same reason she was, the party.

His laughter filled parking lot. It was genuine and not forced. "Mostly cause I'm, you know, in the gang."

He said the last part like it was a secret but she knew it wasn't. That's when it hit her, he was a Serpent, he was at the party, he saw her dance, he'd have to be blind not to.

"So you saw what I did in there?" She didn't say it with a nervous tone but a flirtatious one.

"Indeed I did. I was impressed with your... Skill." He said with another smirk and sweep of her body with his eyes.

She knew he wanted her and she wanted a ride home, he had a way to do so. "Betty Cooper." She stuck out her hand to him. "And yours would be?"

"Sweetpea." He grabbed her hand looking straight into her eyes. "Nice to meet you Betty Cooper. I'd really like to get to know you."

"Well maybe that can be arranged." She wanted a ride but she really didn't wanna go home but if it was the only option she'd go with it. Although it seemed Sweetpea wouldn't mind taking her else where.

"Well where you headed maybe I could take you there." He'd let go of her hand by now but never left her eyes with his gaze.

"Well I was going home but if you have somewhere else..." She trailed off giving him an opportunity to take control of the situation.

"Hop on, I'm taking you for a ride." She did as he said not caring about her mother finding out, not caring about Jughead being just inside the building she stood out side of, she just cared about herself.

They drove for about ten minutes before pulling up in front of a housing looking structure. It had begun raining while they drove and didn't stop when they did. She hopped off the back of his bike as he got off the front and leaned in close to her ear.

"It's an old Serpent hangout that no one uses so we've got it all to ourself of you don't really wanna go home." She looked over her shoulder at him and that damn smirk was back, she kept feeling more attracted every time she saw it. She smiled back and turned to look at the building once more.

"Lead the way my lady." He lifted his arm to gesture towards the front door. They got to the front steps and he let her go first staring at her ass the whole time she walked. She was hesitant to open the door considering the last time she was at a place like this it was at the black goods command but she wanted to be reckless and care free for a night so she did it anyway.

Her shirt came off being soaking wet from the rain. She didn't care about him seeing her like she normally would be because she knew he'd already seen it earlier that night along with about fifty other men and woman.

She turned back to door to look at Sweetpea. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, one hand on the back of her head and one on her ass, tongue making its way into her mouth. She kissed him back enthusiastically. After about a minute his lips made their way to her chin and down further to her neck. She tilted her head up as much as she could to give him better reach.

Everything in her mind was focused on him and only him. She no longer even wanted Jughead or Archie, just this man she'd only just met. It felt good, better than the last time this happened and she knew this time there'd be no interruptions.

Somewhere in the middle of the heated kisses and love bites her skirt became lost to the house and she didn't mind one bit.

Sweetpea grabbed at her body eagerly wanting more and more and more of her, as much as he could get. She let him. Her hands roamed through his hair and down his leather clad arms. She was eventually able to coax the jacket off of him followed by his shirt. Betty was no longer thinking, just doing.

With his jacket and shirt off Sweetpea lifted her up by the thighs and walked her over to the coach only a few feet away never once losing connection to her lips. It was obviously old and used but it seemed relatively clean so she didn't mind be placed on it.

His hands roamed up and down her torso under the lingerie shirt she wore and hers traced up and down his abs finding every groove only for one to move to his back running up and down his muscles back there too.

It didn't take long before his pants were thrown across the room by a very enthusiastic Betty Cooper. He chuckled when they made a clanking sound in the quiet room and turned to her with another infamous smirk. This time she didn't hold back grabbing his lips with hers pushing a hand lower down his torso past his abs.

He pawed eagerly at her breasts under her top before eventually removing it all together tossing it lazily on the floor next to the coach. He couldn't help but marvel at them for a moment when they sprang free. It didn't last long before his lips were on her again.

Her panties and his boxers were discarded at about the same time but making it to two completely different places on the floor.

Quickly moans and whispers filled the silent room. Breaths of 'Sweetpea' and many many obscenities flowed freely from Betty's lips filling Sweetpea's ears.

The next morning Betty awoke with a slight headache and an immense chill. She grabbed to pull up a blanket only to find none. That's when she registered a weight placed on her waist. She opened her eyes to see an arm draped across her and a room that was not hers. She shifted lightly to look at the face of the person covering her.

That black mop of hair was so close she almost thought it was- but it wasn't it was better. Sweetpea. He felt better, his lips were warmer, his hands were rougher, his voice was sexier, and his face was prettier. There were mire sparks with him then there ever was with Jughead.

She was happy but knew she'd be a little sore all day, he fucked her right and proper after all, and she needed to get home before her mom sent out a witch hunt on her.

She slipped out of his hold as quietly as she could, she didn't want to wake him for this. She'd write a note later.

She grabbed up the lingerie first before padding to the door for her shirt and skirt. She'd passed a shoe along the way and expected the other to be close by but it wasn't she'd gotten the skirt and shirt back on not bothering with the lingerie.

She tiptoed back into the living room to find the other shoe and write that note. She lifted his pants slowly trying not to let them make noise. She'd been bent at the knees trying to keep her balance when she heard a gravely voice pipe up behind her almost knocking her off balance.

"It's in the corner... You got very zealous last night." He laid on the coach with his hands behind his head eyes wide and watching her every move.

"Thanks" she whispered back to him.

He watched her for another moment and she turned and headed for the door. He sat up on the coach and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her playing with the bare skin showing between the shirt and skirt.

"Leaving so soon?" He spoke into her ear seductively. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't really wanna go but she thought she had to.

"I hav-" He cut her off.

"You don't have to do anything but stay here all day with me. See what else we could get up to." She turned around in his arms linking hers around his neck.

"I'd like that" In one second flat she changed her mind, dropping her shoes to the ground with a clatter, screw the consequences.

He lifted her once more and brought her back to that old coach. She laid in top of him with a slight custom Betty Cooper laugh.

Pretty soon her two articles of clothing were shed once more and that's how they spent the rest of their day, naked and with each other.

That night at the Whyte Wyrm Sweetpea finally showed up around nine. He went straight to the bar got a beer and leaned with his back against it staring out at all the things going on.

"So..." Toni leaned her elbows on the bar rag in hand. "Where have you been all day and what has you so chipper?"

Sweetpea turned his head to look at one of the best friends he ever really had even though she hung out with that loser Jones the third all the time (his dad was fine, great even, but he was a leader, the kid not so much).

"Nothing much, just finally got laid again like you told me to." He gave her a wink before turning back around to the 'action'.

"Well..." She smacks him with the rag. "Who was it!?"

"Cooper" he didn't even turn around just took a long swig of his beer smiling against the rim.

"You had Jones' girl!? Cooper. Betty Cooper?" She started off yelling but quieted it down realizing many people there wouldn't find that to kind.

"She's not Jones' girl anymore." He gave her smirk. It didn't have the same affect on Toni that it did Betty but it was still fun to mess with her.

"You know what he'll do to you right?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"He can't do anything. He broke it off so he lost his rights with her. It's my turn now." With that he pushed off the bar and walked to some other part of the bar leaving Toni by herself to worry for the both of them.

It had been a couple of days since the party for FP and the kids were finally back in school together.

Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and Archie sat in the lounge together just talking. Archie swung his arm around Ronnie and she leaned in slightly to him.

"So you guys are good again?" Betty asked genuinely wanting to know about her best friends happiness.

"Yeah is your sex back on schedule?" Kevin said jokingly only being a tiny bit serious.

Betty tuned out of the rest of the conversation not really caring about the sex they were having. She kept thinking of that black hair, rough hands, and hot lips that had consumed her only days before.

Her thoughts were broken when Kevin asked her a question.

"Right Betty?"

"Hm, what?" She looked between Kevin and the others.

"I said well at least I'm not the only virgin here right Betty?" They all looked at her confusion and curiosity written in all their faces.

"Uhh no sorry Kev you are." She said with a shrug hoping to seem nonchalant.

"What!?" Veronica screamed. It didn't work. "Why didn't you tell me!? When did it happen?" They all stared at her again the confusion replaced solely with curiosity.

"You were busy and I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Besides it was only a couple of days ago at FP's party." Betty looked down at her hands and only looked up when she was met with silence.

Kevin was wide eyed and mouth agape, Archie was just a stone face she couldn't really read, and Veronica was just pure shock with a small smile. The smile disappeared before she spoke softly.

"I thought you and Jughead broke up that night." Veronica said what they all are thinking.

"We did." Betty spoke confidently. If they were gonna know they were gonna know it all. Her phone buzzed on her lap and she smiled knowing it was him, Sweetpea.

"Well if it wasn't Jughead who was it then?" Kevin asked cautiously.

"Sweetpea." One quick word as she looked from friend to friend each of them looking more confused than the last. She stopped on Archie's face before looking down at her phone to read the text he sent.

"Omg I'm so proud of you Betty!" Veronica screamed after taking a moment to process.

"Thank you Ronnie." Her phone buzzed once more but this time it was a phone call. She looked back up to he friends before standing off the chair. "I have to take this I'll be back" she walked passed the chair and answered the phone.

"Hey Sweetpea! What's up?"

She left them all there puzzled but proud of their sweet little Betty finally doing something dangerous and fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snake bites chapter 2**

Betty left them all to answer the phone call with Sweetpea telling her to meet him at the Wyrm later that night. She couldn't stop smiling the whole rest of the school day even though it droned on and on. She finished all of her homework in school so she would have longer to get ready for him. She didn't tell any of her friends where she was going just said he was bored and checking up, she didn't need them dropping in and making a scene.

She showered and got freshly shaved even though she'd just done it the day before. She styled her hair leaving it down in perfect curls not her signature pony tail. Her eyes were colored darker than normal and her eyelashes were much more prominent. She didn't put any lipstick on, just some strawberry flavored chap stick, fearing it getting all over him if anything happened.

She'd gone to the thrift store that weekend getting a few new things. She sifted through her new cloths deciding which would be best for the occasion. She put on her bright red bra and matching panties ( not from the thrift store) with her cut up black tank that hugged her every curve and black leather mini skirt with matching heels with straps twisting around her ankles.

She took a look in the mirror and loved the new way she looked and felt. She finally had confidence and used it.

She ran down the stairs and out the door, harder in heels than she expected, yelling a good bye to her mother before she could see how her daughter was dressed. She ran to the bus stop by her house and waited for it to come just then realizing that it was in fact still as cold as it was the other night after FP's party. She gripped herself in that all too familiar way and waited.

It didn't take long before she'd made it to Whyte Wyrm walking in and basking in the warmth while she searched for Sweetpea. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey there, sexy. Make it ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"Cold but unharmed." She smiled at him over her shoulder as he let go.

"Take my jacket I don't really need it in here." He slipped it off his shoulders and on to hers before she pushed her arms in the sleeves. "Thanks" She whispered back.

He took her hand and lead he to the bar where Toni was once again. "Cooper." Toni nodded at Betty.

"Hey, Toni!" Betty said with a smile. Toni smiled back before turning her gaze on Sweetpea. She gestured for him to meet her at the other side of the corner of the bar.

"You brought Cooper here!? You realize Jones is coming tonight right?" Toni whisper yelled at him.

"Toni it's fine. I'm not scared of him and he doesn't even want her anyway. Trust me. Plus she's one of us now might as well let her in under safe conditions." With that he walked away leaving Toni utterly annoyed at his antics.

He walked up and did the same gesture he did when Betty walked in kissing her lightly. Betty kissed back relishing in all things Sweetpea. It still felt right, the way he kissed her and held her, making a statement screaming 'SHE'S MINE' to the whole bar.

They sat and talked at the bar for a while before moving to the pool table where Sweetpea began to play a game with a fellow serpent. Betty stood by the table watching Sweetpea play cheering or congratulating when necessary. A few wins ended in a make out session right there in the middle of the bar. Betty didn't even care about others seeing it she was so happy, ready for someone to finally like her for all of who she was not just parts of herself.

They were in the middle of another make out session when they heard Toni's voice calling Sweetpea's name. They were no longer at the pool table but hidden in some corner away from the games. Sweetpea gave Betty one last kiss before turning to Toni at the bar.

"Sweetpea!" she nodded her head towards the door where Jughead had just walked in. "Be careful ok?" Toni called back to Sweetpea and Betty.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine." Sweetpea assured her before bringing his attention back to Betty. "Where were we?" He placed his hands on the side of her face leaning back in. Betty let out a small giggle before engulfing herself with all things Sweetpea all thoughts of Jughead vanished.

Not but a few moments later they heard someone clear their throat obviously trying to get their attention. They separated slowly turning their head to the side simultaneously. Sweetpea never once let go of her cheeks.

Jughead stood there staring at Sweetpea with the worst death glare Betty had ever seen him give. "You mind getting your hands off her, buddy?" Jughead asked with malice drowning his words. Sweetpea let out a monstrous laugh that Betty couldn't help but smile along with. Sweetpea dropped his hands to his side, grabbing one of Betty's in the process, facing Jughead straight on. He looked down having two and a half inches on him.

"What do you want me to do, Jones?" Sweetpea asked daringly. "I said get your hands off her, Sweetpea" Jughead said his name with disgust clearly pissed.

Sweetpea pulled Betty closer to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head up to look at his face and he looked back smiling. He turned his head back to a fuming Jughead before speaking again. "I'm not taking my hands off anything. You hear me, Jones?"

For the first time since he came over Jughead looked to Betty extending a hand out. "Come on Betts, I know you're just doing this to get back at me. It's not funny so let me take you home ok?" He said reaching for her.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you Jug, and I'm not doing this because of _**you**_. I'm doing this because _**I**_ want to, not because I think it will hurt _**you**_." She responded harshly. Sweetpea smiled proudly at her words feeling even more admiration towards his new girl.

"What do you find so funny over there Sweetpea?" Sweetpea just kept laughing making it louder and louder, bigger and bigger. He eventually composed himself enough to speak.

Jughead didn't like that response because before Sweetpea had time to react Jughead was on him, sending him to the floor with a thud.

"Jughead what are you doing!? Get off him. This isn't going to change anything."

Jughead got a few punches in before Sweetpea changed their positions so he had the control. Sweetpea punched him once and only once just to prove he wasn't giving up but that he won. Sweetpea walked back over to Betty placing an arm around her once again. Some other serpents walked over to make sure Jughead was ok even though he only endured one punch because he was still lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

Sweetpea walked Betty out and took her to some clearing. He apologized, she reassured, they talked, they made out, and they just enjoyed each other. They would have done more but it was way too cold no matter how badly they both wanted to.

Betty never felt safer than when she was with Sweetpea in spite of him being a serpent. She knew she was supposed to be scared of them because they were the most dangerous people on the Northside but with all the things happening recently it felt freeing to know she didn't have to be scared. She knew he'd do whatever he could to protect her.

She got home late going straight to bed thankfully evading her mother. She didn't need more drama.

* * *

School came far too fast the next morning. Betty couldn't help but want to stay in bed all day curled up next to Sweetpea. He wasn't there but a girl could dream.

She slipped off the bed and made her way to the closet to pick out her sweaters she dreaded wearing now that she's seen herself in her new cloths. The sweaters no longer felt like Betty to her but she knew to stop more damage by her mother she'd have to wear them. She had grabbed out her cloths but before she could put them on her phone buzzed on her night stand.

She ran over not wearing any pants and plopped on her bed to read the incoming message. Sweetpea was offering her, a ride to school but she couldn't figure out why. He had school of his own to get to and he knew she lived on the Northside. She didn't understand why he'd risk it. Nevertheless she accepted and told him to be exactly on time or they'd all be in trouble.

He got there right on time and as she headed out of the door she began to feel self-conscious about how she was dressed. He'd never seen her in anything but her 'Serpent' attire. He didn't seem to care.

He sat on his bike helmet in hand leaning on one leg for balance. As she got closer he reached his hand out to her cheek and kissed her right there in front of her house with her mother inside, next door to Archie who she felt oddly weird about seeing them kiss. He pulled back and handed her the helmet.

"Hop on were skipping school today." He announced before he turned the bike back on.

"What do you mean we're skipping school today?" she asked quite scared. She'd never skipped school before and she sure as hell didn't want her mom to find out.

"You'll see" Is all he said before he sped down the street.

* * *

She wasn't really paying attention to where they were going so it was a shock when they park in front of the building they went to the first time they met. It seemed dingier in the day light but she didn't mind all too much. This time he went in first pulling her along by the interlocked hand.

The area they had spent most of their time in had been slightly rearranged. He had put a small table in the middle of the floor with food and drinks on top of it. There was even a flower sitting on the edge farthest away from them.

"I figured we might as well skip school after the night we had so I brought some food and we can hang here all day if you want." For the first time Betty had ever seen he seemed nervous.

"I love it Sweetpea. It'll be my first time skipping you know. You gotta show me how to do it right." She said it quite seductively walking forward as she spoke. It wasn't as cold in the building as it was outside but it still had a chill so movement would do them good warm them up a bit.

"Well Betty Cooper I could never say no to that could I?" "Never." They collided together again lips melting into one, hands roaming everything, and body's just fitting together so perfectly. They started to warm up fast and didn't stay cold for much time that day.

They stopped to have the lunch he brought when both of their stomach started to growl in sync with the other. It had been quiet while they ate but not the quiet that is just deafening and awkward, the quiet that was comforting and safe.

"Betty?" Sweetpea broke the silence. Betty lifted her head to look at him in the eyes. "Yeah? What's up?" She was so sweet with her words it just made him melt.

"I was wondering if- well I never officially asked- oh fuck it. Betty you wanna be my official girlfriend and not just he sucks face with that chick in the bar a lot?" He said the last part loud and confident hoping she won't just chuck some food in his face and walk out. She was quiet for a second before breaking into a huge smile and practically jumping over the table to hug him. "HELL YES!"

She found her way to the other side of the table to kiss him knocking him to the ground food forgotten by the both of them. As they continued Bettys phone, which was still in her coat pocket by the door, was blowing up from Archie and Veronica.

At some point they found the alcohol he'd brought and consumed quite a bit. She didn't get home till almost seven that night still slightly buzzed and totally fucked out. Her mom was freaking out but she just said she stayed after school in the blue and gold longer than she expected and slammed her door intent on getting as much sleep as possible but Archie had other plans.

For the first time that day she noticed her phone buzzing like crazy. She saw the name and picked it up without hesitation.

"What's up Arch?" she said as calmly she could, her head was still a little fuzzy from the drinks.

"We've been trying to call you all day. Where have you been!?" Archie practically screamed into the phone.

"Calm down Arch I'm fine I was with Sweetpea all day. Nothing to worry about." She said flopping onto her back on her bed.

"It is when he beat up Jughead last night! I know you're not on good terms with him but-" Betty cut him off with a loud sigh.

"No that's not at all what happened last night. I was there Jughead attack him got in a few punches before Sweetpea hit him once and walked out with me. He was with me till almost three AM so I know he didn't go back for more. Jughead's just mad I moved on before he did and that I'm happy without him. Don't listen to him." She finished with another sigh but this one was more tired than annoyed.

"Look Jughead's my best friend but if you say that's not what happened then I'll look into it next time." He sounded genuine over the phone and Betty smiled. "Thanks Arch. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone sent a quick text to Sweetpea about what Jughead was saying to the others before falling fast asleep.

* * *

 **So I wasn't originally planning on making it a multi chapter fic but some one (AlesiaJ89) had given me a great idea for the next chapter so I hope it lives up to your standards and everyone else likes it as well. Let me know if you have any more ideas for future chapters if you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake bites chapter 3**

Sweetpea got Betty's text on the way to the Whyte Wyrm that night. He stood in the parking lot next to his bike reading it over getting more pissed the farther he read. Jughead had no right to be spouting lies because he was mad at a girl. Sweetpea shoved the phone into his pocket storming into the bar slamming the doors into the walls beside them.

The bar seemed a lot more packed then he expected it to be. It was a weekday and most usually had some job to run or things to do. The extra people didn't stop him. A few more people wouldn't change how badly he wanted to punch Jughead.

"JONES! You better get your ass out here RIGHT NOW!" he screamed walking farther into the bar. He passed Toni asking him what was going on but just ignored her intent on pummeling that son of a bitch Jones.

A few people stepped out of his way leaving the fight to the two of them, if the other could be found that is. He stopped for a moment looking around for Jughead but saw no sign of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder trying to turn him around but it was way too small to be Jughead's so he turned around easy.

"Sweetpea, what the hell? Calm down. He's not here right now, left on a job with his dad about an hour or so ago." Toni said softly. His features evened out slightly talking to her because he definitely wasn't mad at _her_. He was still antsy though.

"When is he getting back?" he asked not even looking at her face but focusing on the door.

"He's not. The job is gonna take most of the night so he's being sent home right after, protective dad." She was met with silence and more glares at nothing. "Well, are you going to tell me what this is about so I can help?"

"This is about that piece of shit minding his own business and keeping my name out of his mouth. Betty's too while we're at it. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." His fists kept clenching tighter and tighter as he spoke. His eyes never left the door as he spoke.

"What did he say? Sweetpea, what did he say?" Toni stared at his face hand still on his shoulder hoping to keep him from rampaging through town to find him.

"It doesn't matter." When he looked down at her he smiled. He took a few steps away from her reach and nodded towards the bar. "Wanna get me a drink?" He needed it. He didn't feel most of his earlier drinking due to the very miniscule bit he had. Plus he needed a distraction from Jughead.

He sat at the bar and drank with Toni for a while as she convinced him not to beat the shit out of Jughead the next time he saw him. He knew she was protecting him because of the weird friendship they have but she said some pretty reasonable things he couldn't argue with. There was no way he going to let him off either though.

* * *

Betty got a few texts from Sweetpea in the morning telling her he decided to not hospitalize Jughead and that he hopped she had a great day at school. She thought the last part was him trying to be funny but she found it cute either way. He seemed to actually care about her, liking both the Elizabeth Cooper she had to be by day and the Betty Cooper she could let herself be at night with the serpents. Being with him was the best she felt in years.

It was a quiet day at school, no real drama to be heard of. Just the normal whispering going around school about her and Sweetpea. In a small town once someone knew something _everyone_ did. She didn't mind the whispers and the gossip too much. None of it was true anyway.

' _She's pregnant'_

' _She cheated'_

' _She's only doing it to seem cooler and get in all the serpents pants'_

' _He stole her right out from under Jughead's nose'_

' _He killed a man once but never went to jail for it'_

' _He's hospitalized ten people just from a bad look they gave him'_

Veronica, Archie, and Kevin had heard them too but only Veronica was bold enough to ask about them. She didn't do it often, just once on some of the really absurd ones that just didn't seem plausible. She mostly asked because she was nosey and missed her bestfriend.

The gang, minus Jughead, made plans to meet at pops after school to just catch up after everything that had gone down recently. None of them really had time to talk to one another what with the murder and all. Betty was wrapped up with the serpents, Veronica was dealing with her inability to love, and Archie was dealing with _her_.

The diner was quiet that night having only two other tables being occupied. The bell on the door seemed quite loud in comparison even though they knew it wasn't. They had been there way too many times before.

They all gathered into a booth Archie and Kevin facing each other on the inside and Betty and Veronica next to them on the outside. They all ordered a burger or a shake from Pop and just carried on in easy conversation.

"So Betty, how are things going with Sweetpea?" Kevin asked turning slightly in the booth to face her. They all looked at her give a shy smile bow her head.

"Really, really good. I'm really happy with him guys." She played with her straw smiling not daring to look at any of them, she was embarrassed for reasons unknowing to her.

"How is he?" Archie said failing at hiding his disgust even though he tried. There was a smile on his face but it wasn't convincing to anyone because his eyes showed such anger and hatred. Betty's smile fell as she looked up at him.

"Archie, not now ok? We've discussed this." Betty said sounding tired.

The conversation shifted at the hands of Veronica relatively fast. It was a couple of minutes after the conversation shift that the bell to the diner rang and someone came in. They didn't notice at first until Betty happened to look up. There standing in the doorway was Sweetpea and a few other serpents talking in hushed tones. Betty didn't hesitate before sliding out of the booth and walking to him leaving her friends behind.

Sweetpea made it to the counter, the other serpents trailing not too far behind. He leaned on the counter obviously looking for something. Betty walked up to his side that was facing away from her and leaned on the counter as well mimicking his position. She smiled wide.

"Hey there can I help you find somethin'?" he recognized the voice and turned with a wide smile pulling her into a kiss without hesitation. The others from her booth had looked in her direction by now trying to figure out why she left so abruptly.

"Well hey there sexy. What are you doing here?" Sweetpea asked looking her up and down out of habit.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said giving him her own smirk that wasn't half as good as his on a bad day. He wrapped his arm around her waist increasing their closeness to both of their liking.

"Just looking for FP we were told he still worked here." He maneuvered them so she was caught between the counter and him, arms wrapped around his neck. She stared into his eyes loving the color washing over her.

"Well if he does work here he's not tonight. Sorry babe." She kissed him once again but it was short peck before she pulled back, unwrapping her arms. "I have to get back to my friends. They're already not fans I don't wanna make it worse by letting you steal me." He laughed, it wasn't a loud one she was used to but it still made her stomach flutter.

"Maybe I should go and make them like me. What do you think?" She laughed back at him rolling her eyes.

"It'll be your funeral. They're Jughead fans sorry." She whispered the last part to make sure they didn't over hear her. She stepped out of his hold and waked back to her table and just as she sat down a chair was skid across the floor right to the edge of the booth.

Sweetpea sat down leaning his arms on the back, legs spread. He had the largest smile painting his face making him look absolutely stunning in Bettys mind. All four turned their heads to stare at the new addition, each person donning a different expression; Betty's being the only happy one.

"Why hello there I'm Sweetpea and you all might be?"

* * *

 **So chapter 3 (this is the fastest I've ever written new chapters) its shorter but it ended well in my opinion but if you hate it let me know (nicely or I wont be) again feel free to let me know ideas for future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Snake bites chapter 4

"I'm Kevin Keller, Betty's true best friend no matter what those losers say." Kevin spoke first extending a hand out in Sweetpea's direction. Sweetpea grabbed it noticeably harder than Kevin was used to but not in a mean way.

"Nice to meet ya." Sweetpea turned his head to the other side of the booth to look at Veronica and Archie.

Veronica smiled at him. "I'm Veronica Lodge, Betty's bestie" she gave Kevin a pointed glare. "And Archie's girlfriend." She didn't reach out her hand but smiled genuinely at him.

When Archie didn't say anything Veronica turned to him nudging him in the side.

"Archie." He didn't even look up from the food he had in front of him.

"Sweet now I know ALL of Betty's buddy's." Sweetpea chuckled when he said it finding it funny hearing himself say something that corny.

"Not all of them." Archie muttered under his breath.

"Archie!" Both Betty and Veronica yelled. Kevin glared at him opting out of the yelling. Sweetpea looked confused.

"So who am I missing then? Can I meet 'em?" Sweetpea said the second question with fake enthusiasm.

"Jughead!" Archie finally looked at Sweetpea.

"Well as a matter of fact I do know your precious little Jughead 'cause if you haven't noticed I'm a serpent just like your boy. And last I knew he let her go but please, if I'm wrong inform me. You obviously know more than me and are way better than me too."

Archie looked back to his food not even having an answer.

"Ohh not so tough without your gun now are you Andrews. It's probably for the best I mean your girlfriend here could use it better than you." Everyone at the table turned to Archie so astonished.

"What did you do Arch?" Betty asked barely above a whisper. He didn't respond. "Archie! What. Did. You. Do?" She was clenching her fists under the table knowingly drawing blood from her palms.

"Your Mr. perfect here came to my turf and threatened ME with his precious gun. Didn't even hesitate either." Sweetpea intervened when it became obvious Archie wasn't going to answer.

"You didn't?" Veronica asked scooting just slightly farther from him in the booth.

"In my defense he pulled his knife first. Why didn't he tell you that part!?" Archie was gesturing with his arm across the table to Sweetpea.

Sweetpea remained calm while he spoke. "You came to my turf tagged your symbol on my things. I asked you to leave nicely but you didn't. I brought out my knife you brought out your gun. I don't see how that's fair." Sweetpea tilted his head ever so slightly in a cocky manner knowing he had the upper hand.

Betty looked over to Sweetpea finally taking her eyes off Archie, she smiled slightly at the gesture thinking it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever done. She unclenched her fists slightly at the gesture.

"That's what I thought. If you're gonna be mad at least be right Andrews. I wont hesitate this time." Sweetpea stared at Archie from across the table even though he was still looking at his food.

Sweetpea looked at his friends when it became apparent that Archie wasn't going to say anything. They waved him over. He looked at Betty putting his hand on the table close to her before standing over the chair leaning in to kiss her.

"Got to go babe see ya later." he winked before sliding the chair in place and walking back to his friends. Betty couldn't keep the smile of her face while he left the dinner.

"What the hell was that Arch!?" Veronica screamed when it was clear Sweetpea had left.

"What?" Archie faked confusion.

"You know what. You were being an ass." Veronica said it much more softly but still angry.

Before he could answer Betty cut him off. "What did he mean he wouldn't hesitate?" her smile was gone replaced with fear.

"Its nothing Betts. Don't worry about it." he tried to reassure her.

"No you tell me now Andrews I mean it." She sounded harsh and powerful.

"Is it when I had the gun?" Veronica asked quietly but not quiet enough for Betty and Kevin not to hear.

"You what!?" They both screamed in unison. Just now putting together what Sweetpea had said just moments before.

"The Serpents and the Bull Dogs were fighting. It was getting pretty ugly so I stepped in shooting the gun in the air to get them to stop. It's no big deal." Betty no longer cared about the gun just why the Serpents were fighting the Bull Dogs in the first place.

"Why? Why were you fighting? Who started it?" Betty looked directly at Archie demanding an answer.

"The Serpents. Sweetpea came to my house-" She didn't hear the rest. Her blood was pumping so loud she thought she might explode. She left the booth and ran right out of Pops leaving them all shocked.

She took out her phone fuming and texted Sweetpea that she would need to see him the **_second_** he was done with his job. She ran down the street still fuming defiantly not going home. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't much care. She needed answers.

BSP

Hours had gone by by the time Sweetpea texted her back saying he could meet her at the hide out. She found the closest bus station that could take her where she needed to go.

She some how go there before him even after having to wait for the bus. She sat on the front steps impatiently holding her self from the cold. She heard his bike before seeing it and stood up off the steps. she didn't walk to him just waited at the bottom step arms crossed.

"Hey babe what's up? Is everything ok?" he asked getting off his bike and walking to her.

"Yeah there is. Is it true you went to Archie's house and threatened him? Did you guys get in a huge fight, Serpents verses Bull Dogs?" If looks could kill he'd be a puddle of mush on the grass.

"Look Betty-" She cut him off

"No I don't want excuses Sweetpea, I want the truth." She stared off screaming but ended up getting quieter at the end almost crying.

He bowed his head before speaking. "Yes but he came to _our_ turf and threatened _us_. We were just getting even." He tried to explain.

"I don't care. You can't just go around threatening people and getting in fights. It's not ok. Especially when it's my friends. You threatened **_my_** friends Sweetpea. You just can't." She was angry. She was seething but all that came out were the tears. Wet angry tears flooding her eyes.

"Betty. I'm so sorry. Please." He pleaded.

"I need some time. I need some space." With that she began to walk away back where she came.

"Betty! Come on at least let me take you home." He yelled after her.

"I'll take the bus!" She yelled back not once turning back to look.

BSP

She couldn't go home she just couldn't so she walked to Veronica's. She couldn't see Archie after what had happened, couldn't see Jughead, he was to involved, no matter how much at that moment she wanted to. He may have hurt her but he never once hurt her friends while they were together. He cared about her and them.

Betty stayed at Veronica's for a little over an hour before her parents said she needed to go home and get some rest. She couldn't. The thought of her room was so suffocating it made her dizzy with just a thought.

She said goodnight and Veronica promised it would get better soon but Betty had a hard time believing that.

She headed on her way out not really knowing where to go. Her feet just took her, pulling her, to someplace she didn't much care to know. It wasn't until she was facing the silver siding that she registered where she had walked to.

Jughead Jones. His trailer filling her vision. She wanted to turn around and forget she ever stood foot in front of the place that houses the man who hurt her so much but she couldn't. She wanted some place familiar. She wanted some one familiar. She needed the familiarity that Jughead provided so she walked up the steps just a few inches from the door and knocked.

She silently prayed that FP wasn't home or at least wouldn't answer the door. They seemed to be answered when the door flung open harshly. Jughead filled the frame jeans and jacket on, no shirt, no shoes, squinting at the darkness outside.

"Betty?"

* * *

 **Don't worry Sweetpea and Betty is still my number one and it will be with this story just need some drama**


	5. Chapter 5

Snake Bites chapter 5

With the light filing out of the trailer behind him made him look positively angelic. Just looking at him made her heart ache and pulse. No matter how much she wanted it all to back to normal nothing felt the same as before. But god did she try.

"What are you doing here so late?" He wiped his eyes as if to make sure she was real, like she was really there in front of him. "Come in its freezing." He stepped aside to let her walk in.

The doorway didn't give much and she had to brush passed him to get in. Nothing. No sparks. No electricity. Nothing. She felt nothing, not a damn thing.

He closed the door behind them gesturing to the couch. She sat down feeling more out of place than she ever thought she could. He disappeared in the other direction and for a second she thought he'd abandoned her again but he came right back out with a blanket. He placed it around her silently looking anywhere but her face.

She had her eyes closed to scared to open them when she felt the couch dip beside her. She had yet to udder a single word.

"Why did you come?" It wasn't harsh. It was soothing, making her feel just so at home in a place so foreign.

"I didn't know where else to go. I needed familiar. I needed safe. I didn't know where else to go." Her voice was so quiet she was surprised that even she could here it let alone him. She felt the quiver in the back of her throat as the words escaped.

"Do you wanna talk?" He was quiet too as he placed an arm around her pulling her into him. She didn't speak just shook her head no before letting a tear drop onto the trailer floor. She leaned into him instinctively.

"I'm here if you ever decide you want to." He kisses the top of her head. "You can sleep here tonight. My dad won't be home so you'll be fine." With that he helped her up holding her hand, leading her to his crappy bed in his crappy bedroom all the while she wanted to wash her hair clean feeling so dirty from the kiss. She used to relish in these moments, live for them, crave them. But she just felt so wrong. So broken.

His room was never someplace she spent much of her time in but she wasn't a stranger in the least. The same creaky bead frame, same dingy sheets, same dark interior no matter how much sun was filtering in. She hated him but couldn't help but love him. He was and forever will be her first real love and in moments like that she wondered why it was so bad but then remembered everything he did. Everything che said and she felt a wave of nausea roll through her.

Man she had to get better taste in men.

He covered her in the sheets never once looking in her eyes. She stared at the wall for a while feeling him get in bed beside her. He wasn't under the same blanket as her but she couldn't help feel to close, to intimate. She closed her eyes squeezed them shut hoping sleep would come and grace her but nothing came.

Jughead breathing was even beside her but she dared not move. She steadied her breath calming down the nerves slowly creeping up her throat. Beside her Jughead shifted in the bead causing her to stiffen ever so slightly.

She heard a sigh come from his lips, felt the breath on her neck, trying her hardest to suppress a shiver.

"Damn It I love you Betty Cooper." He whispered so so quietly. She didn't move, couldn't move, just kept her eyes closed tight and breath even as he spoke. "I should never have let you go. God I just wish I could tell all of this to you for real." He sighed when he finished still whispering.

Betty wanted to cry, felt the tears stinging her still closed eyes. She couldn't tell him she was awake. She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel the same in the slightest.

Right in that moment all she wanted was Sweetpea's arms around her but she knew she couldn't. He'd hurt her where it mattered most. Her friends.

The next morning Betty woke much colder than normal. The second she touch the blankets she knew they were most defiantly not hers. She bolted up right snapping her eyes open wondering where she was.

She looked around at the creaky bed, dingy sheets, and dark room automatically knowing where she was. Relief swept over her before she had time to remember exactly what was said. She couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness wash over her as she remembered the night before.

She sneaked our of bed when she realized she was alone. Her shirt was wrinkled and dirty from all the walking and sleeping she did and Betty Cooper could not have that. She ripped it off heading right to where she knew she could find a new one.

She grabbed the one she knew for a fact fit her well and slid it over her head looking down at the faded 'S' plastered on the front. She pulled the hair tie from her hair letting it flow freely down her shoulders. She turned to the door and the closer she got the larger the aroma got. Jughead was making her breakfast and the thought just sent a tingle through her whole body.

She took a breath before opening the door to the bedroom. She could see Jughead down the hall but he had not noticed her. She stood on the doorway just watching him move around the kitchen so gracefully feeling ever single one of the feelings she had come thrusting to the surface of her mind. She hates it, but loved it all the same.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall in his shirt. He finally noticed her coming when the floor squeaked lightly under her feet. He smiled right back at her.

"Morning sunshine. You wanna talk? Did you finally realize that dick isn't good enough for you?" There it was. Everything she felt came crashing down around her. She thought for a second that maybe he had changed, that maybe he could be a friend to her when she needed it and vise versa. But not after that.

Her smile faded away fast and turned into a scowl even faster. "For you information Jughead" she said his name like it was poison in her mouth. "we're just having a slight disagreement and that's none of your business." She was mad but not so mad that she'd cause a scene.

"Then why did you come here? Of all the places you could have gone why come to me?" Anger bled through his words as he turned from the stove to lean his hands on the counter behind him.

"I told you las night I didn't know where else to go-"

"Yeah yeah you needed the familiar and the safe." He brushed her off. "But you could have gone to Archie or Veronica or even Kevin. But you came to me for some reason." She didn't have an answer she really didn't. She didn't consciously choose to go to Jughead's, her feet just took her. She dropped her head looking at her shoes on the squeaky floor.

"I can't do this with you right now Jug. I just have to much going on right now." The anger left her words and tiredness filled the void.

"I'm sorry Betty. I just want what's best for you and I happen to know that Sweetpea is not." He sounded sincere but that just made Betty's blood boil. She was seething.

"You have no right!" She was screaming, eyes burning. "No right to tell me what's best for me. If you wanted what is best for me you wouldn't have left. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you and your stupidity. Stop trying to run my life." She pushed passed him hitting him as hard as she could with her shoulder.

She was so angry and ready to leave and never see him again she didn't even think about her own clothes left in his room and the clothes she had stolen from him. She stormed out and walked all the way to the street closest to the trailer park.

The moment she hit the sidewalk reality hit her she had no idea where she was going and it was still freezing. She walked all the way home not having enough money for the bus on her.

She hit her front steps only a half an hour after she left Jughead's trailer. She hesitated before opening the door running straight to her room. She flopped on her bed ready to just forget the day and do nothing when she heard the screaming.

"Elizabeth Cooper get down here!" Alice's voice rang through the quiet house. Betty didn't want to deal with her mother that day so she knew she'd have to run again.

She grabbed the jacket out of her closet, phone and wallet from the dresser next to her bed and ran down the stairs faster than she ever had in her life.

She heard her mother screaming her name as she closed the door, wind hitting her like a wave, freezing her to the bone. She walked down to the end of the driveway before putting on her jacket zipping it all the way up. She had money. Money she could use on the bus and keep warm and away from her mother.

She waited at the stop down the street from her for about ten minutes before it finally came. She basked in the warmth and just sat in the back avoiding the looks of the other three passengers.

She was in day old jeans, hair a crazy mess from not being brushed since the morning before, and some random windbreaker from years ago. She sat o mute bus for as longs as she could before she felt she needed to get off. When the last passenger got off she promised herself that no matter what the stop was she was getting off.

Not but fifteen minutes later the bus stopped just down the street from the Whyte Wyrm. She kept the promise to herself and got off with a thank you to the driver. He tipped his hat as she bounced down the steps walking in the direction of the bar.

In the back of her mind she knew it was a bad idea but she didn't know where else to go and lately she had been feeling welcome. That all could have been because of Sweetpea but she didn't really care. She thought she might as well talk to him if he was there and fix things. She really did like him. The talk with Jughead helped her see that.

She walked in opening the door quietly. She scanned the room slowly for that oh so familiar face. She locked eyes with one of the Serpents from pop's that night with Sweetpea. He began screaming Sweetpea's name never breaking eye contact.

She put her game face on practically strutting up to him. She made if over just on time for Sweetpea to turn the corner.

"What's up Fangs-" he cut his own speech off abruptly looking Betty up and down smirking just like he did that first day. This time she was actually cover.

"Can we talk?" She didn't wait for his answer before turning around, walking to an empty part of the bar.

He followed suit with his hands in his pockets. He stopped only a few inches away when she turned to look at him again. There was silence for a moment while he stared into her eyes.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out so badly, I had no right to. It doesn't mean that I'm ok with you fighting my friends but it was before you knew me. Also Archie can be an ass I don't blame you for wanting to fight." She gave a half hearted laugh at the end trying to relieve some of the tension closing in on the room.

He gave huff of his own. "I'm just glad you're here." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "And I promise not to fight your friends anymore." The air felt ten times lighter on her limbs, thankful he took the apology.

She tiptoed to hug him wrapping her arms behind his head. He hugged her back giving her the warmth she'd been craving all day.

They broke apart to go find someplace to sit and talk. She wanted things to get back to normal, to finally leave Jughead behind. When Betty sets her mind to something it gets accomplished no matter how impossible. Is she could find a damn murderer she could fix a relationship.

They laughed, they talked, they kissed, but most importantly they went back to normal. The easiness of conversation came back in a second. She loved just sitting there with him in the Serpent bar being herself. She never felt so free.

The day was getting later and the bar was getting fuller but she didn't mind. None of the Serpents seemed to care that she was there. Some even said 'hello'.

They stayed on the surprisingly clean couch mostly kissing but sometimes breaking to talk for a moment. During one of their breaks someone came and stood by Betty's side. They looked up at the same time seeing Jughead standing there avoiding Sweetpea's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Betty can I talk to you for a second?" He sounded small. Betty looked to Sweetpea noticing the harsh stare on Jughead.

"Yeah." Her response was short. They walked only a few feet away hoping to be out of ear shot.

Jughead held a pale pink cloth out to Betty. "You left your shirt at my house." That's all he said before turning to walk the opposite way as Sweetpea.

Betty held te shirt in her hand to scared to move. She didn't want to see Sweetpea's face. She didn't want to see him hurt and she had a feeling what just happened wouldn't be making him happy.

She gathered her courage and walked to him with fake confidence, stuffing the shirt in her jacket pocket. She plopped down on the couch but as soon as her body hit the cushion she realized that she still had Jughead's shirt on and it seemed that Sweetpea did too.

"What was that?" He was calm. That wasn't normal. The thing she loved about Sweetpea was the passion that he had about everything no matter what. Now that it was absent she didn't know what to do.

He had his arms stretched out from him on the arm he leaned on making him look so powerful even when sitting.

"It's nothing I swear." She smiled to conceal her nerves. She tried to brush it off and hope he wouldn't be mad and leave like she had the previous night.

"Well then why are you wearing his shirt?" His anger was coming back and in some weird way she felt relieved.

"I'm sorry but I swear nothing happened. I was upset about what happened with us and it was a last resort I promise." She was almost in tears once again. Sweetpea leaned closer grabbing her arms lightly.

"You promise me?" It was soft. Not angry. Not calm. But soft.

She didn't speak just shook her head wiping her eyes.

"Well. Then it doesn't matter does it?" He gave a smile and a laugh moving his hands to her cheeks. She gave a watery laugh back before his lips were on hers once again.

* * *

 _ **Yes! Yes! Its getting better again. Hope you like it and let me know how long you want me to make this cuz I have no idea how long this is going to be.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetpea texted her telling her to meet him at pops after school. Or to be more accurate after she got out because they both knew he never stayed the full day. She promised to be there as fast as she could and she kept up her promise.

She got there only fifteen minutes after school let out. She could see him in a booth facing the door but not really looking in her direction. He had on his jacket as always, arms spread behind himself on the booth. He looked just so effortlessly beautiful just sitting there.

"Can I sit?" She asked already moving into the seat.

"Do I get a choice?" He didn't say it in a mean way just being playful.

"Nope." She leaned on the table top interlocking her fingers. "What's up?"

"I have a surprise." He calmly stated. Betty's heart flipped, she didn't know why he was giving her a surprise but she couldn't deny the giddiness she felt.

"Why? What is it?" She was eager to find out why.

"You'll have to wait. First food." She sighed but was happy enough to get a shake and some fries while Sweetpea ate a burger. They weren't even her fries she kept stealing them off his plate but he never stopped her.

The food was gone, the shake was drained, and she still didn't know what the surprise was but she didn't care. They just sat and talked and it didn't matter anymore because she was happy with him. He was the surprise she cared about.

It was nearing sunset when Sweetpea stood up abruptly, walking to her side of the booth. He stuck his hand out wordlessly and pulled her along when she grabbed it.

He walked her outside but as soon as they stepped outside the doors he told her to close her eyes and she did as such.

Slowly he guided her to his bike and then let her stand for a moment while he rifled through something.

She couldn't stop smiling at his ridiculousness. He was putting in so much effort for something so small. She could tell he moved back to her but she had yet to put her hands down and open her eyes.

He laughed slightly before speaking. "You can open now."

She did so slowly. The first thing she noticed was he had a huge smile. She couldn't help but smile back even wider. Before she knew it he was moving his arms from behind his back and holding something out to her.

"Surprise." He sounded cocky but nervous all at the same time. Like he knew she'd want it but he wasn't sure how much.

She looked at his hands only to see black leather.

"Wha-?" She didn't get all of the words out before it hit her. "Is this? Sweetpea!" She grabbed the leather slinging it over her shoulders.

It fit perfectly. The jacket was absolutely perfect and she had an idea how he managed to make it so perfect for her. She just looked up into his eyes smile wider than the oceans. She leaped up wrapping her newly leather-clad arms around his neck.

"I figured you needed one since you're apart of the gang now." He held her back just breathing in her sent, listening to her laugh.

"I love it. How did you manage to get me one though? I'm not REALLY a part of the gang." He scoffed at her comment.

"The only person who doesn't think you're apart of the gang is Jughead and he's not in charge. Yet anyway." He whispered the last part to the ground. "Plus FP likes you a lot so he jumped at the idea to get you one for real." His smile was starting to match hers.

They stood by his bike for a while just talking about nothing and everything all at once. It was cold but the jacket kept it out mostly. When she couldn't stand it anymore she shoved her hands in her pockets as deep as they would go to hide them from the cold when her hands were stopped by something inside.

She pulled the items out to find pale pink fingerless leather gloves with a black 'B' embroidered on them. She stared at them for a moment going silent. When she looked up at Sweetpea he was quiet too but his face was lighting up.

"I tried to mix some serpent with some classic Elizabeth. I hope I did ok." He was apprehensive, he had absolutely no idea if she would even like them let alone wear them. Before he could dig himself farther into his worry pit she slipped in the gloves flexing her fingers.

"Much better." She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I love them thank you."

They talked for another ten minutes or so before hopping on his bike so he could drive her home.

It may not have seemed like much to an outsider but to her it was everything. It meant she was in. She was accepted and liked. It was all she could ask for.

* * *

Betty stood on her front porch staring at her door like what was behind it would eat her alive. Granted Alice Cooper was somewhere behind that door so it was an all to real threat. Her mother may have been a serpent once upon a time but she was no fan. She definitely didn't want to be caught wearing or even possessing serpent gear.

All the lights in the house were off so Betty silently prayed as she shrugged the jacket off for safety before opening the door.

She closed the door behind her quietly and was just about to sigh in relief when a voice vibrates through the air.

"Elizabeth Cooper," her mother spoke sternly, "where have you been?"

Betty just stood there in the dark hallway trying to think of something to say. She had the jacket over her arms covering her hands and hopefully not showing how small it was so she could say it was Sweetpea's if need be.

"Umm, I was out with friends. I'm not even that late," she shifted her eyes away from where her mother was walking towards her arms crossed. She knew it was past curfew but couldn't bring herself to care until she pulled up to her house.

"Well, then why did I see Sweetpea and his god awful motorcycle outside just a few minutes ago?" She tilted her head slightly to put her face back into Betty's view. "And why are you holding a leather jacket that I know doesn't belong to him?" Betty started to feel nauseous. She wasn't used to lying and wasn't that good at it either.

"Look, mom, I know I've been MIA for a while and I haven't been a good daughter lately but I'm happy," She finally looked her mom in the eye as she talked, "after Jughead I was devastated and I finally don't feel wrong for being me. Can't you just let me be that for a while?" Alice dropped her hands back to her sides as Betty spoke.

Alice walked closer to Betty putting her hands on her arms in the most motherly way imaginable. "Sweetie I know how alluring the south side and the Serpents can be better than anyone. I'm just trying to keep you safe because I also happen to know how it can turn your life upside down really fast better than anyone." Her eyes were pleading, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"I am being safe mom I promise." And with that Alice let go and let her daughter walk up the stairs to her room to get much-deserved rest.

* * *

The next day at school she had her gloves tucked into her bag to scared to wear them out and about at Riverdale high just yet, they weren't the most open-minded and heartwarming people. Even though she wouldn't dare wear them she sure as hell wanted to keep them close, they meant too much.

She was almost tempted to take them out when she was sitting in the student lounge during her free period but then Weatherbee made an announcement that shook Riverdale high to its core.

South Side High was shut down.

It was as though the entire school went stock still and silent as the revelation.

Betty's heart sank. The first thought that ran through her head was that Jughead Jones would be once again going to school with her and due to recent events she really didn't want to deal with him any more than strictly necessary.

She spent a couple minutes thinking of ways to avoid him when in school before another, much better, thought popped into her head. Sweetpea would be going to school with her. He'd be one hell of a way to avoid Jughead.

 ** _So I hear you're going to be coming to my school._**

 ** _And I couldn't be happier_**

 ** _Wanna celebrate tonight_ _about_ _the victorious occasion?_**

 ** _Always ;)_**

With that, she met him after school prominently showing off her gift if only for a short period of time considering all of their coverage was lost soon after meeting.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while I just didn't want to write and *SPOILERS* then Jughead and Betty got back together on the show so I was even less motivated but I figured if the writers weren't going to do it I would so here it is the next chapter, short but here. hope it's enjoyed!**


End file.
